Shame
by ZoeStylinson1D
Summary: Louis catches himself staring at Harry more and more... But Harry is straight right? Will the boys fall in love? Read and find out xD
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. I barely could see anything because it was so dark. I checked my phone. 2am. Damn, I was just so nervous for the upcoming tour that I even had nightmares. It was strange because I never been so stressed before a tour. And I felt differnt.

So I guess I will have to spend another night awake or I could just take a pill. I choosed the second option. I rolled over and let out a sigh. Then I stood up and walked to the doors and opened them. The hall was empty. I went over to the bathroom and opened a small cupboard. I took out sleeping pills and ate one with water. Then I walked downstairs and turned on the TV. I switched between channels and nothing good was on. The pill just didn't work but I was too lazy to take another one. After three hours I finnaly fell asleep.

I woke up on the couch. I yawned loudly and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair was really messy. I fixed it a bit. Then I changed into some sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I went back to the couch and sat down. I searched my pockets to find my phone but then I remembered that I left it in my bedroom. I stood up and walked upstairs to my room. I took my phone and called Liam.

"Hey Liam!" "Hey bro what's up?" Liam asked. "Wanna come and hang out now? You can call the boys too if they wanna come." "Yeah sure I'll be there and I'll call the boys, Bye for now!" "Bye"

I hung up the phone and waited ti'll they came. I heard a doorbell ring. I jumped off the couch and ran to the doors.

"Heey guys come in!" "Hey Lou, We brought you something" Niall shouted. "Hey Louis!" Said harry. I said hi back and moved out of the way so they could come in. "So guys show me what you got me!" Niall gave me a white plastic bag with my favourite tea and a pretzel. "Awww thank you guys I'm so hungry right now! Let's go to the living room." I said and they noded. I walked in front of them and sat on the couch. "so we are going on a tour nex week are you excited?" Asked Liam. "Yeah but I'm kinda of little nervous." I said. "Yeah me too but I don't know why." Said Harry. Then he flipped his hair back and he just looked so gorgeous... Oh god no Louis what the hell are you thinking about! I tought. But soon my toughts were gone because Niall started jumping on the couch and shouting. We all laughed for a long time, then I announced I was hungry and we drove a restaurant near my apartment.

When we arrived a waitress lead us to a special room away from people's sight. We ordered a meal and talked about the tour. Then ours food arrived and we started eating. Then it happened again, one of the boys said something funny and Harry laughed and his eyes were shining like he had stars in them and his laugh was so adorable. I just stared until Liam pinched me in my arm.

"Hey Lou! Hey! Do you want any dessert?" "Wait what now Liam?"I said confused like I just woke up from a nap. "Wait what did you say Liam I wasn't listening..?" "Uh I asked you if you want any dessert but you were just staring at Harry all the time" I was really confused and awkward at the same time. "Emhm sorry no I don't want a dessrt but thanks." The boys laughed exept Harry who blushed and giggled a bit. He just looked so cute I couldn't stand it.

But I'm supposed to be straight right? Is it ok to have a crush on your best friend? Does he likes me too? No, he doesn't, he's straight.. I tought. He would never have a crush on me.

So after we ate we drove to Harry's place. We watched a movie all sqeezed together. It was pretty warm and that was a plus since it was pretty cold outside. I was next to Harry and Liam. Soon we all started to get sleepy.

"I'm so tired guys..." Siad Harry. "What if you guys slept over tonight?" We all agreed and we decided where who will sleep. Liam and Niall on the couch, me and Harry on his bed. I was actually suprised that I was so happy for the decision. I really had a crush on him.

During the night I just kinda sqished to harry and hugged him, suprisignly he didn't woke up. In the morning I woke up to talking next to the bed. I opened my eyes seeing Niall and Liam talking.

"Well goodmorning sleepie I see you two had a good night!" They laughed hard waking Harry up. I looked around confused then realising I was still hugging Harry. "Whaa is happening?" Asked Harry, then he looked at me. "Uh sorry Haz.." I moved away. "No It's okay Lou.I didn't even realize!" The other two boys were still here. "So me and Niall are going to make breakfast I'll call you when we are done. You two can still catch some sleep." Then they sneaked out of the room.

"Um sooo... We can go back to sleep then I guess.?" Harry said. "Yeah sure. Um.. does it bother you if I hug you like I did before?" "Yeah sure I liked it" We bothe blushed a little, then I laid down and covered myself and Harry. Then I hugged him around the waist and soon I fell asleep.


	2. The truth

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend who inspired me to continue. Thank you Pati!**

(Still Louis' POW)

I woke up. My eyes hurt because of strong sunlight. It was half past seven. Harry wasn't here anymore. I stood up. I could hear voices from downstairs. I walked down to the kitchen. The boys were all eating.

"Good morning boys, I see you are all eating without me!" "Morning Lou, we saved you some food. But don't you dare to touch mine!" Niall shouted. "Chill Niall, no one's gonna eat angry leprechaun's food." "Morning Lou!" Said Harry. "Morning Haz and morning Liam. Did you guys sleep well?" I asked. "Yeah I did since you were hugging me all night!" Harry said with a laugh. I blushed and other two boys laughed. "We slept pretty well" answered Liam. "But sit down already and eat something!"

After we ate we talked about what we should do since we have whole day free. "We could go out on a walk maybe?" "Harry It's raining! And it's cold. We can't go out now." "Okay okay, just a suggestion!" "What about truth or dare?" Said Niall. He always suggested that. "No anything else just not that please! We always play that!" Liam groaned. "Yes let's play! It's be fun!" I said. "Three against one Liam, we'll play. You've got no chance!" Laughed Harry. We sat on a rug and started. "Liam truth or dare?" I asked. "I'll go for dare." I couldn't belive the idea I had. It was so mean. Liam will never forgive me. "I have decided. Lick Niall's feet!" "Oh god fuck no! No way!" "You have to do it! It's a dare!" Harry shouted. "Do it, do it, do it!" I and Harry started, then Niall joined. "Fine but I will revenge you!" Niall took off his socks and Liam quickly did it. Then he ran into the bathroom and started to was out his mouth. We were dying of laugh. My stomach started hurting. Liam came back and sit down with an angry face. "Now revenge on you Louis. Truth or dare?" "Truth I take no risks!" "Okay, do you have a crush on anyone and who? We all know you do Lou. No lies." "Umm... Yes.." I mumbled. "Tell who!" Niall said. I was really nervous. I couldn't just tell them. "Come on tell us we won't judge you Lou!" Said Harry. The way he looked at me, I could say it hurt. He was beautiful. "Um I can't tell you guys.. Sorry.." "Louis you have to, I did do your dare too! It's not fair for others." Said Liam. "Fine. I have a crush on.. Hmhary" I mumbled the last words. "We didn't hear you Lou you just mumbled something." Said Liam. Then Harry moved closer to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear. "It's okay Lou. We love you no matter what. Just tell us. It'll be okay." I calmed down. I loved him. His voice, the way he hugged me, his warmth. I will tell them. I'm ready. Harry moved away. "I.. I have a crush on Harry.."

They all looked at me. I looked down and started playing with my fingers. I was ashamed. We just sat here in silence. It was so freaking awkward. "Umm soo should we continue?" Niall broke the silence. "Yeah" I said.

We played for about an hour then I drove Niall and Liam home.

When I came home I locked myself in the bedroom. I tought about everything. Why did I tell them? What if they hate me? What if Harry hates me? He does. I'm sure. My thoughts were interrupted by phone ringing. It was Liam.

"Hey Lou, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward with the question. I just wanted to revenge you for the dare you gave me. I'm really sorry." "Hey Liam it's okay." "Okay, then goodbye. See you." "Bye" I threw the phone on my bed and walked to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich. Then I watched Tv. I felt empty. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell is it? I ran to the doors. It was Harry.

"Uh Harry what are-" He hugged me. I was confused, but happy at the same time. He stepped back. "What are you doing here?" "I tought you needed some company. Liam said you seemed pretty sad when he called you." "Oh thank you. What should we do?" I was so happy to see him. "I brought some movies."

We settled up on my couch and played the movie. I made some popcorn. It was pretty cold so we moved close to each other. It was so warm. Harry started to play with my hair. "So you have a crush on me huh?" I blushed. "Umm yeah." He giggled. "For how long?" "I don't know. Pretty long I guess." "Cool." We didn't talk much till the end of the movie.

"Wanna sleep over tonight? I mean It's pretty late and you must be tired." "Yeah to be honest I'm too lazy to drive home now. I'll stay here. I'm just hungry, got something to eat?" "Probably, I'll make something." I went to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Harry followed me and sat on the table. He watched me cooking. "Are you done yet? I'm hungry as hell." "Yes I just make one more.

"You make good pancakes" Said Harry with full mouth. "Thank you"

After we ate I took a shower. I tought about Harry. I didn't know if he likes me or he is just supportive. I heard knocks on the door and shouting. I must been in the shower so long that Harry started calling me. I took the towel and stepped out of the shower. I dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Here you are, I tought you drowned! I'll take a shower too, k?" "Yes sure." I went to the bedroom. I waited for a few seconds and then until I heard the sound of water running. I sat down on the bed with a sigh. I got nervous. I'm gonna sllep with my crush. What am I supposed to do, I can't just kiss him or what. He would think I'm crazy.

"Hey Lou ready to go to sleep?" Harry came to the room. "Oh my gosh you scared me!" I looked at him. He looked amazing. I stared at his lips. Darn I wanted to kiss him. "What were you thinking about?" "Uh nothing." "Okay" He walked to the bed and laid in. I did too. I covered myself. "Goodnight Lou" I heard Harry whisper. "Night Haz, sleep well" He didn't anwser. I fell asleep soon.

I dreamed about Harry.

 **So this is the second chapter of my story. I really hope you like it. I know it takes me a long time to write but I'm pretty bussy. ll spice up the next chapter.**


End file.
